


Our Unwritten Map

by Littleawkward1



Category: Huntress - Malinda Lo, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleawkward1/pseuds/Littleawkward1
Summary: A/U In the land of Polis, darkness covers the kingdom. The living, dying. To save Polis, two 18 year old girls must become one to defeat the darkness spreading. Clarke is the most powerful sage in training at her academy, filled with magic, and Lexa is a swordswoman, with years of hands on skills. On their dangerous journey, they start to see sides of the other they never knew, bringing them closer. But in the end, both have to sacrifice a treasure of theirs and let it go to keep the kingdom in one piece. Will they survive this journey or will darkness take over? OOC
Based on the novel Huntress by Malinda Lo.





	1. Chapter 1

? POV

I slump down to the ground as i feel my heart being torn to pieces. My whole entire body, and mind is sore. It feels like someone just shattered every part of me with a powerful spell that can never be reversed.

The air around me is dead cold. My vision is nowhere from clear but i can see a figure a few feet away from me. They were on their knees looking the opposite way, far into the distance.

I ached for this person not to leave. I don't understand why. Why is... Why is my heart hurting so much. Feels like i'm dying. Why?

As i look foreword with tired eyes, the figure slowly turns around to flash me a saddened smile before nodding and running into a mist of yellow fog. There was no trail.

I widen my eyes, and call out to the figure, but I couldn't hear a thing. Just silents. The name I called out was unfamiliar to me, yet I felt a warm feeling spread through my body when i let it leave my lips.

Lexa.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clarke awoke with a start. Her blonde hair sticking to the skin of her face as droplets of sweat dropped to the table beneath her. She was breathing heavily, and had no clue where she was at until she saw a candle light in front of her along with papers, books, and pencils. She sighed.

"Studying." She said aloud. "Studying."

Blue eyes left the sight of the desk, and looked around the room. It was dim, and quiet. Not a single sound erupted. Not even the sound of her breathing.

In a split second, images came flooding into her mind, and the emotions that were in her dream suddenly swept over. Her eyes widened, and tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She wiped them, but they wouldn't stop pouring. A sob escaped her lips.

"W-What? Why-"

And then she heard knocking on her door.

Cleaning herself up to look more appealing, calm, and settled, she wiped the tears and took a very deep breath.

"Come in."  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa was out in the woods, miles away from the academy. She was supposed to be in class reading and memorizing "The Book Of Changes", but she never was into becoming a sage. The one thing she wanted to become was a huntress, just like her mother. Strong, brave, confident, and skilled.

And that is why she's isolated from the academy. "Who would want to stay trapped surrounded by stone walls all day?" She asked no one in particular. The air outside was fresh, new, and welcoming rather than rotten, old, and unpleasant like the academy.

Getting ready for training, she went over to a tree with her satchel hanging on a branch. She took out a belt-like strap with 12 hole loops on the sides and back. These loops were made to carry daggers. When she took her daggers out, each one had different designs engraved onto them. Time passed, and her training continued. Lexa threw her daggers to different trees with a blindfold on for hours.

At certain times she would stop throwing her daggers, and change her weapon. The only weapons she had were her daggers that were half a foot, and a small sword which was two and a half feet long.

As the sun began to set, the sound of a horse galloping filled her ears from behind. Someone seemed to be riding towards her. This was unusual to her, so she became alarmed, and raised an eyebrow. Out of habit, she quickly put her hand on her left hip where her daggers were at. She was sure no one knew of where she trained but herself. It was practically her sanctuary, but someone must had spotted her.

The person who rode towards her stopped to a halt as soon as they were close enough to see her face. Their eyes showed no emotion. But one thing caught Lexa's eye wwas the letter in their hands.

"The king wishes to see you." The rider spoke, handing the letter down.

Lexa took it cautiously. When it was fully in her grasp, the rider turned back towards the academy, and rode off into the distance. The sound of galloping continued till it was silent.

Lexa stared at the white paper in her hands then back at the rider. "Hm." As she went to open the letter, a gust of win blew against her face, making her hair swerve back and forth. "I King Titus summon you, Lexa to the royal hall of the castle on the west wing... Immediately."

Green eyes turned from curiosity to confusion. Why would the king call for her. Why would her FATHER call her for? She asked herself.

There is only one way to find out.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Lexa's POV

After reading the letter my father sent me, i made little effort to go to the west wing quickly. I walked slow, taking my time, and looking up at the beautiful sky above my head. It showered pink, orange, and yellow colors with small puffs of clouds leading into the horizon.

When i finally made it to the castle, i didn't go straight to the royal hall. Instead, i went to my room to bathe and change clothes. Although i love training, the sweat, and smell was something i disliked.

I undid my top, and bottom then shimmied out of them. Walking into my bathroom, i turned the faucet on to the heat i wanted it at, and slid down into my tub. A long sigh left my mouth, and i closed my eyes.

Half an hour later, i turn to leave my room after putting on clean clothing. The walk to the royal hall seemed like hours of studying; never ending. I had to walk through four long wide hallways just to get to the staircase where the royal hall was placed. As i walked the flight of stairs, i noticed some passages on each step that i've read from, "The Book Of Changes."

"Over the mountain, bright the full white moon now smiles, on the flower thief..." I read a loud. I never really understood what these passages meant, even though i've read and thought about what they were trying to say a million times. It just wasn't getting into my head. And that's why i don't go to classes. I was never meant to be a sage.

Finally making it to the top of the stairs, i can see the overly sized door at the end of the hallway. It was the entrance to the royal hall. When i arrived, two guards opened the door to the hall for me. I looked foreword. The king, and all the head sages were staring at me. None of them said a single word to acknowledge that i was here.

"Heh, what a warm welcom." I whisper sarcastically. "Uh, may i?" I ask pointing to a seat across from my father, who was 12 seats away from where i pointed.

One of the head sages stood up and nodded. She lifted her hand and gave a warm smile. "Please do." She replied, and sat down.

I nodded back at her, and sat. When i was seated, i noticed someone i didn't know was even here. I don't remember her name, but i do know that we both started here at the academy the same year four years ago. We never had any classes together but i heard she was specially gifted, and had private classes with all the head sages here. She had long bright blonde hair. Soft blue eyes. Plump pink lips. And she was looking at me with a stare i couldn't really put my finger on.

Now that i think about it, why is she here with the king, and head sages?

Ah! I remember her now...

Clarke.

End of Lexa's POV  
\---------------------------------------------------  
As Lexa settled into her seat, she crossed her arms out of another habit of hers. This only happened when her father was around or present in front of her. They just were never on good terms with each other. Ever.

"I'm sure you're wondering what this is about don't you?" The king asked.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I wasn't thinking that at all, father." She replied.

He can sense sarcasm in her voice. His eyebrow twitched a bit, but he tried not to explode, so he took a deep breath. "Lexa, i called you here for something important. Head sage, would you like to explain?"

The one that stood up earlier nodded. "I am Con. The lead sage of the three head sages. I... We have come to tell you about the strange happenings on the outskirts of Polis."

"Strange happenings? Like what?" Lexa interrupted.

A glare was given straight to her from her father. "Lexa. Don't interrupt."

Con looked between the two and continued. "The strange happenings that are occurring are that people, animals, plants, and even creatures are dying out of nowhere with no reason. Many villages are saying it's because of lack of food harvesting, but we think differently."

"And what are your thoughts?" The king asked.

"I, along with the rest of the head sages looked into the stone of time. We saw the fairy queen in the north call forth our gifted pupil, Clarke." She said looking down at Clarke to her left.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, and sat up on the edge of her seat. "Uh, wait, what does some of this have to do with me? Why am i here to listen to this... This... Situation of our land?"

Out of nowhere, Clarke raised her hand. Everyone became quiet. "I had a vision the night Con told me the news of the fairy queen wanting me. And you were in it."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"That's what one would usually say, isn't it?" Con responded calmly. "But when a sage has a vision, it can't be changed. Whoever is in it is destined to have some important connection to the situation. And you, Lexa are important to what is happening to the land. You can help."

"Hold on." The king suddenly stood quickly. "Are you suggesting that my daughter go to the fairy queen with your pupil alone to find and fix what's happening to my land? This is absurd!"

"I know you care about your daughter's safety-" Lexa scoffs. "-Your king, but you must let her do this to save our land. Darkness is heading our way. If we don't-"

"I won't let her." The king said sternly.

"Your highness, you must understand. If she doesn't go, then we're all going to die."

"I have a whole entire army that could protect us from this darkness. She's not going."

"But-"

"That's enough!"

And then it was silent. The king was red with anger while the lead sage had a look of sadness, and fear.

Lexa, Clarke, and the other sages stayed quiet. That was until Lexa stood up abruptly, and looked at each person in the room in the eyes. "Don't i have a say in this!? It's my choice if i want to go on this journey to the fairy queen or not. It's on my head if the kingdom falls into darkness or not. I have the right to make MY OWN decision on this, don't i?" She question.

The royal hall once again became silent.

Con straightened her back, and took a deep breath. "You are absolutely right. It's not our choice to make, but yours."

Lexa looked at her father. Fire burned in her eyes. He stared at her with the same intensity, but faltered. Seeing this made Lexa smirk slightly, but made sure not to make it noticeable. This means she gets to make the choice to go on the journey or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Con straightened her back, and took a deep breath. "You are absolutely right. It's not our choice to make, but yours."

Lexa looked at her father. Fire burned in her eyes. He stared at her with the same intensity, but faltered. Seeing this gave Lexa smirk slightly, but made sure not to make it noticeable. This means she gets to make the choice to go on the journey or not.

"You have until the evening meal to make your decision, Lexa. Please choose wisely."

"I will."

* * *

Lexa became even more confident than ever before in her life as she sped up her walking to the royal hall. After hours, and hours of figuring out what her mind wanted. She made up her choice. And many might not like what she's chosen. But it was her choice. The lead sage even confirmed it.

Taking the same route she took earlier that day to the hall, she finally made it in front of the two double doors. But something about walking back here felt... Different to her. She felt like two heavy chains were shackled onto her ankles, and wrists. An image of her father flashed into her mind.

Disappointment. Disappointment. Disappointment. That was the one thing that always popped into her head. That was what he always called her. He never said it out loud, but she knew what he was thinking.

Calloused hands balled up into a fist and suddenly, the feeling of chains lifted.

* * *

~{Four Hours Earlier}~

Lexa ran out of the royal hall after answering Con with those two words, "I will." Her body was completely tense. Her mind was jumbling around in her head, and she didn't know what do to. But right now she needed to shake things off.

Most of her teachers would've advised her to go into the study hall to sit quietly and think things through. But why would she stay and think of a decision so important, and life changing in a place that made her feel trapped?

She took a deep breath and looked out a window to her left. "I need to go outside."

She took the most secluded corridors out behind the kitchen quarters as to avoid any students studying. Although the academy is huge with little people, word around here travels like lightning. When she was in front of the kitchen's back door, she latched it open quietly, and slipped out.

The sun was almost about to set as she walked towards the beach. Its sand was a light brown color while the clear water glimmered throughout the horizon. Her ears caught the sound of waves hitting the stone walls far to her left. The tide was rising.

Time was running out.

Lexa groaned in frustration. Her hands grasped handfuls of her hair, and she let out a yell. It echoed.

Jerking away from the sea, she ran to the one place she can actually think things through. The woods.

Sweat trickled down her neck when she arrived at her training spot. The first thing she did without a thought was take out her daggers and throwing them, three at a time to any tree that was in her sight. She did this many times to let her esteem out, but as this continued, her muscles became weak from using too much energy. She raised a hand to her pulse and she let out a tired breath as her small body collapsed to the ground.

Green emotionless eyes looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. Little strands of hair laid still on the grass below, as well as her cheeks and forehead. Her chest raised then fell in a slow rhythm. Now was the time.

She closed her eyes for a moment to take in everything around her. The smell of trees. The chirping of birds. The droplets of water. The murmurs of people. The soft touch of the sun and wind on her face. And she took in the words her mother used to say to her when she was young. "In peace may you leave the shore... In love may you find the next... Safe passage on your travels... Until our final journey on the ground... May we meet again." She whispered, and fell asleep.

* * *

Clarke saw Lexa arrive late to the royal hall for the evening meal that night. She knew that she must've spoken to Con already about her decision.

~{Clarke's POV}~

My eyes followed Lexa to her seat and i saw her glance at me. Our eyes connected for a split moment, but i looked away and turned back to the porridge in front of me.. I can see it in her eyes. I can see what she's decided and i'm not sure if i should feel nervous or relieved.

We didn't speak to each other throughout the meal, but that was normal. Every meal was meant to be eaten in silence. Although i did occasionally flick my eyes over to her from time to time, she seemed to be doing the same thing. I don't really know what to make of this exchanging of glances.

And she also seemed to be looking at the king with a small smirk, like she was taunting him. From my point of view, I can see that the two don't get along with one another. I wonder why.

As everyone finished up their meal, i quickly walked out the door to avoid Lexa. I'm not sure why, but i just did. I just wouldn't know what to say to her if we spoke. What COULD i say to her?

When i was out of the hall, i headed to my dorm, but a hand stopped me from moving as it landed on my shoulder. I flinch as my heart quickened. I turned my head slightly to the right and saw a servant with a letter in her hand. My heart slowed down.

"The lead sage, Ms. Con wishes to see you." She announced.

I nod. "Ah, thank you. I will go to her immediately."

Making my way to the lead sage's chamber, i barely had time to knock as the door suddenly swung open.

"Come in, Clarke. We have important matters to discuss."

"Yes." I respond, while the room door slowly creaked as it shut closed.

~{End Of Clarke's POV}~

* * *

Blue orbs observe their surrounding. Clarke has been in the lead sage's chambers before, but it still fascinated her at what antiques it held. Paintings covered the ceiling. Bookshelves were scattered everywhere. Two father clocks were on opposite walls from each other, and they clinked in sync. A few candles illuminated the room as well. They were an unusual blue color, and looked like it wasn't melting at all. She kept staring at it, trying to figure out how it worked. "Hm."

"It's a charm." Con spoke.

Clarke faced Con. "A charm?"

"See here?" Con said pointing to some markings on the candles sides. "These marks are seals that make the candle last forever. That's also why it's blue."

"Interesting."

"Indeed it is. Now Clarke, please sit. We must talk." Con said gesturing to the chair in front of the one she was sitting in. Clarke did as she was told and sat down. She lifted one leg over the other, and folded her hands together before making eye contact with her teacher. "Now..." Con started. "You will depart tomorrow in the morning."

Clarke nodded then cautiously asked, "Will... The king's daughter be joining me?"

"Yes, she is... But... You knew that already, didn't you? So why ask that question when you know the answer?"

Clarke avoided eye contact, but only for a second then coughed.

Con smiled. "As i was saying, you and the king's daughter, Lexa will depart tomorrow morning. All the supplies you guys will be needing for the journey to the fairy queen's kingdom is being prepared as we're speak. Food, weapons, tools, camp equipment, everything will be in a wagon before you leave. If you want to pack a few things for yourself that are in your chamber, you may do so if you wish. And there is one more thing i want to give you before you leave. Here." Con said, handing a small box to Clarke.

She reached for it, curious and confused. The box was red with nothing special whatsoever. Just a plain thin box.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go on, open it up."

Clarke nodded. Her right hand took hold of the lid of the box, and slowly lifted it above and underneath. A gasp left her lips as her eyes widened. There in the red box was a beautifully colored, engraved, and shaped pocket watch. To be more precise, her fathers pocket watch.

It shined brightly in the candle lit room with its clean and smooth surface.

"This is... my dad's- how did you?"

"I was waiting to give it to you when the right moment came. I'm sorry for making you wait."

"I- thank you. Thank you so much." Clarke exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

The two kept quiet in the room. Con wanted to give the sage time to collect herself and have her moment with the last object owned by her father before he passed away.

Clarke studied the medallion thoroughly after most of her tears dried up. Something immediately caught her eyes. "What are these carvings? And symbols?" A finger was pointed to the back. Little engravements covered the entire gold surface. "I don't remember seeing these here before. Did someone do something to his watch?"

"I'm not sure myself, but i assure you no one has touched that watch since your father died. It just recently appeared. Two nights ago to be exact."

"Two nights?" She asked. Con nodded. Clarke raised a hand to her head. "My vision..."

"I believe that's the writing the fairies use."

Clarke was confused, touching the medallion's front surface again. 'Why would something like this appear on my fathers watch?' She thought. But she didn't come up with an answer.

* * *

After hours of touching the medallion, Clarke's vision of Lexa popped into her head. The vision replaying the hurt she felt and she gasped. It was like she was stabbed in the heart.

"Clarke? Are you alright?"

"I- can i ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

Blonde hair cascades over Clarke's eyes. "I... In my vision, i felt something." She spoke softly as her hands gripped the medallion's chain.

"What did you feel?"

"I felt... horrible. I think that I" She tried, but she couldn't word out what she wanted to say. She bit her lip. "I-I don't know. Can i ask you a different question first?"

Con nodded, not fazed at Clarke's behavior.

"Why aren't sage's allowed to fall in love?"

* * *

I'm sorry if this was shorter than the last one, but i wanted to end it here. Haha. Cliffhanger a bit :P Tell me what you think? I'm still not exactly sure where i want to go with the plot, so if you guys have suggestions? I'd love to hear them. :)

**Author's Note:**

> New story after i finished "About A Year Ago" Tell me what you think! I love feedback :D


End file.
